once_upon_a_time_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Red/Ruby
Red (known as Ruby in Storybrooke) is a recurring character in Once Upon a Time. She is the roleplay character of FakeDisneyPrincess. Biography In a small village, Red Riding Hood is raised by her grandmother Widow Lucas. She grows up not knowing her parents, and only that her mother died some time ago, as Widow Lucas tells her. In a budding romance, Red Riding Hood falls in love with the blacksmith's son, Peter, and the two have secret rendezvouses near her cottage window at night. They dream of running away together, but things are not safe in town with a bloodthirsty wolf running around on every wolfs time, or full moon. One evening, she and Widow Lucas receive Mayor Tomkins at their door. He asks for more volunteers to help the hunting party kill the wolf. Red Riding Hood expresses an interest in it, but Widow Lucas refuses and the pair lock down the house for safety. As Red Riding Hood goes to rest for the night, Widow Lucas reminds her to keep her cloak on since the color red repels wolves. The next morning, she goes to collect eggs in the chicken coop and notices one nest is empty. A woman in a white cloak comes out of hiding; confessing that she stole the eggs. When questioned about her identity is, the woman remains tight-lipped since there is someone pursuing her. Red Riding Hood asks for a name so she'll know what to call her. The woman settles for the name Mary, and Red Riding Hood offers her shelter at the cottage. The two go to fetch some water from the local well, which is strangely a red hue. Suddenly, they notice the mangled, bloody corpses of the hunting party strewn in the snow. After returning to the village, Mayor Tomkins calls for a meeting where he demands for an even larger hunting party so they can put an end to the massacre of people and their livestock. Widow Lucas protests by explaining her own terrifying experience of having been marked by a wolf in the past. During the evening, Red Riding Hood grabs hold of an idea to simply kill the wolf and get rid of the danger so she and Peter can be together. Mary is reluctant to agree, but eventually agrees to help. The next day, they follow the wolf's foot prints, which oddly begin turning into human tracks, and stop at Red Riding Hood's cottage. Stunned, they conclude Peter must be the wolf. Red Riding meets with him in the woods to tell him the truth while Mary masquerades as her in bed. Peter believes Red Riding Hood's theory and agrees to be tied up in chains. However, when the full moon rises, it is she, not Peter, who shifts into a wolf. Despite Peter's frantic attempts to make her recognize him, she has no sense of her human self. She tears him apart and feasts on his remains just as Mary and Widow Lucas arrive to put her out with a silver-tipped cross bolt. Then, Mary places the cloak on Red Riding Hood to turn her back into human. At first, she awakens in a disoriented state. In the next instant, Red Riding Hood catches a glimpse of what she did to Peter. She and Mary are urged by Widow Lucas to run as the hunting party nears. Gallery red.png 640px-104LaundryRoom.jpg 640px-210Red.jpg 640px-115Unhappy.jpg 640px-115HeWasn'tTheWolf.jpg 640px-213YouDon'tRememberMeDoYou.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Cursed Characters